Aikatsu! Beat!
Aikatsu! Beat! '''is an Idol Fanfic about all the members on this wiki! The fanfic was planned with everyone. I was asleep, but soon, a sudden dream awoke me, a dream that made this whole thing happen! In the dream, I was wearing a Premium Rare coord and was on stage, and everyone was cheering for me. ''Hikari: Thank you all for coming to see me perform! I hope to make you smile brilliantly!'' ''Ano hi to chigau jibun ga ita Ima wo suki ni naru arigatō'' ''Kitto owari wa nai yo Zutto daijōbu dayo Itsumo chikaku ni iru yo Chanto wakatte iru yo'' '' '''''Nanigenai mainichi wa nanika ga tarinakatta Karappo no yōna ki ga shite ita Futo miageta sora wa takaku hiro sugita Iki wo haite tobira aketa Kokoro to kokoro tsunagatta Oto to oto kasanatta Sukoshi no yūki no saki ga koko ni aru Ano hi to chigau jibun ga ita Nando mo namida wo nagashita Zutto arisō de nakatta real Yatto sekai no subete ga kawatta Ima wo suki ni naru arigatō Sono ippo saki ga tsugi no Entrance Kitto owari wa nai yo zutto daijōbu dayo Itsumo chikaku ni iru yo chanto wakatte iru yo Kimi no Entrance Hikari: Arigatou, minasan!! Thank you for supporting me this long! I love you all!! She smiles in her dream. And then, I almost fell... "AAAGH!! I fell?" I say, crying slightly. I look up, my eyes blurry with small tears, and see Shirogane in front of me. Oh no...''I thought to myself. "Hikari, wake up." Shirogane says to me. "H-hai~!" I reply, shaking. "We have to go." Shirogane says to me again. "Mitsumi is ready, Nijiko is ready, now you." "R-right!" I stutter again. I go and get ready, as I try something different with my hair, I did put in hair clips, but not in the back, that hair was used as a braided headband, as I stick in a hair ribbon. 'Where are the Aikawa sisters going? Find out in the first chapter!' A commercial was playing on Raki's phone screen. ''Star Aile Academy, a new idol school for idols of every kind! Our opening ceremony starts TODAY at @9:30 AM! Don't be late to start your Idol Activities! "A new Idol school!? That's lucky!" Raki rushed to the new school everyone was talking about. While heading there, she realized a girl that was right in front of her. Afterwards she stopped. Raki: Who are you? Girl: Umm... my name is Hikari Aikawa! My dream is become a world-famous idol! And you? Raki: I'm Raki Kiseki! Nice to meet you! Hikari: Yeah! I'm sure we're going to be great friends. Raki: I'm going to Star Aile Academy! Their opening ceremony starts in 45 minutes. You going too? Hikari: Of course! Race you there! Hikari runs to Star Aile Academy with no hesitation. Raki: Ehhh...!? Right behind you! Raki runs after her. Star Aile Academy is opening! What exceptions will the first set of students see? There's magic in the air when Chapter 2 comes out! Category:Fanfictions Category:Aikatsu!